fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Fry Mia!
Papa's Fry Mia! is the second gameria created by user Meandcrazy. It is located in town of Fryland. It was released on November 18, 2016. Introduction Do you think that fries aren't going to need their own gameria? You were wrong, fries are going to have their own gameria, Papa's Fry Mia! In this game you can make amazing fries. It has 4 stations: The Order Station, Fry Station, Top Station and Drink Station. It has holidays and Specials! Workers The workers of this game are Matthew and Laura. One can play as Matthew or Laura. Dining room is back, so if you (this is only example) choose Laura to be your chef, Matthew will be your server and the other way down. Customers * Tex (Tutorial) * Brittany (Comes after tutorial) * Mallory (Day 2) * Sheldon (Rank 2) * Ann (Rank 3) * Daniel (Rank 4) * Tommy (Rank 5) * Jordan (Rank 6) * Annie (Rank 7) * Jill (Rank 8) * Tony (Rank 9) * Jeff (Rank 10) * Tim (Rank 11) * Jack (Rank 12) * Paul (Rank 13) * Adam (Rank 14) * Mark (Rank 15) * Perry (Rank 16) * Zack (Rank 17) * Shana (Rank 18) * Jax (Rank 19) * Dean (Rank 20) * Sheldon (Rank 61) * Popi (Rank 62) * Dina (Rank 63) * John (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers * Elizabeth (Day 2) * Ali (Day 4) * Onill (Day 7) Ingredients Fries * Regular Fries (Start) Toppings * Cinnamon (Start) * Sugar (Start) Drizzles * Ketchup (Start) * Mustard (Start) Drinks * Milk (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Jill) Holidays * September Fest (September) (Unlocked at Rank 6) Favorited by Jordan, Annie, Jill, Tony and Jeff. * Halloween (October) (Unlocked at Rank 11) Favorited by Mallory, Tim, Jack, Paul, Adam and Mark. * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked at Rank 16) Favorited by Perry, Zack, Shana, Jax and Dean. * Christmas (December) (Unlocked at Rank 21) * New Year (January) (Unlocked at Rank 26) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked at Rank 31) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked at Rank 36) * Easter (April) (Unlocked at Rank 41) * - (New!) (May) (Unlocked at Rank 46) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked at Rank 51) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked at Rank 56) * Create your own holiday! (New!) (August) (Unlocked at Rank 61) Favorited by Sheldon, Popi, Dina, John and Papa Lucci Previews * October 18, 2015: Papa's Fry Mia! is announced. * October 19, 2015: Matthew and Laura are the chefs in this game. * October 19, 2015: Holidays! September Fest is a holiday in this game, and Jordan is officially announced to start September Fest. * October 19, 2015: Holidays have fries, drizzle, topping and drink. Official September Fest drink is Orange Juice, and that is unlocked with Annie on second rank of September Fest. Order of unlocking things is this: Topping, fries, drink, drizzle. There is also a drink called Milk, what is unlocked at rank after September Fest drink is unlocked, and it is unlocked with Jill. Milk is not September Fest drink. * October 20, 2015: We are revealing some customers from Papa's Fry Mia!. Jordan, Annie, Jill, Brittany, Adam and Perry will appear as regular customers and new customer called Elizabeth is a closer. * October 21, 2015: We are revealing more customers. Mallory and Zack will appear as regular customers and Ali will be closer. * October 21, 2015: We are so excited to announce new thing: Create your own holiday!. You can create your own holiday with your own toppings. It will be the last holiday. You can't invent new customers or take old customers for it. * October 22, 2015: We are revealing more customers. Onill will appear as closer and new customer called Shana will be regular customer. * October 22, 2015: The town it is located is officially announced. It will be located in the town of Fryland. * October 23, 2015: We are happy to announce the release date: it will be released on November 23, 2015! * October 23, 2015: We are announcing new minigame: Customer Orders. In this minigame you have to know customers' orders. If you answer 5 out of 5 correct, you win prize. Minigame host is going to be Tex! * November 18, 2016: After a long wait without sneak peeks, the gameria is now released! Category:Fanon Category:Meandcrazy Games Category:Fryland Category:Gamerias Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Games Category:2016 Games